


The Broad

by AnnECasap



Series: WarriorWitch [2]
Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Mulan is clueless, Xian Lang is jelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnECasap/pseuds/AnnECasap
Summary: Mulan and Xian Lang enjoy a stroll through the market when they come across a mysterious woman.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Series: WarriorWitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976737
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	The Broad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know, I know. I'm spoiling y'all but ya girl's gotta find a way to stay awake throughout the day now for work. And what better way than to write some Lovebirds content? I'll just fall asleep if I try to watch something or play something. Speaking of, when the new update for Ghost of Tsushima comes out this Friday, my attention and time will be split between writing and playing. So that means, content production may be slowed. Nonetheless, I will continue to write and provide. Please enjoy the new addition. This takes place shortly after Mulan and Xian Lang confess their love for each other in my first fanfic of them, Our Place in the World Together.
> 
> I do not own Mulan (2020). If I did, the sequel would revolve around a love-torn Mulan being forced to choose between being with Xian Lang, the love of her life or her commander's beautiful daughter whom she feels obligated to marry.

“I’m getting hungry again.” Mulan commented as she strolled down the market with Xian Lang, arm in arm. Her gaze lingering on the street food stall to her right.

“What? How can you be hungry again? We just ate lunch together, silly girl.” The other woman retorted, amusement creeping in her tone.

“The smell of that peking duck is so alluring...” Mulan’s mouth began to water. It didn’t help that the shopkeeper was tempting her with his merchandise, as if he was baiting his prey in with scraps of food.

Xian Lang side-eyed her new partner and smirked. There was no stopping her or her insatiable appetite. Perhaps warriors required a larger, heartier diet than a normal person, or sorceress in her case.

It was their first full day to be spent together after they had declared their love for each other a few nights prior. It was exhilarating, exciting, and beautiful for them as they discovered new parameters of their relationship and traits of their partner. Mulan still held up her duties as an officer in the Emperor’s Guard during the day, but their evenings had changed. Filled with intimacy and curiosity, Mulan and Xian Lang enjoyed exploring one another both inside and out in the chambers of the former witch. They simply couldn’t get enough of their lover. The couple spoke well into the late evening hours about their day, themselves, and their future before sharing the bed. Xian Lang slept soundly every night spent with Mulan in her arms.

“Go ahead and get it if you like. We can eat it for dinner if you cannot finish it.”

Mulan couldn’t contain her glee as she rushed over to purchase the peking duck. Tearing through the wrapping, the warrior ripped off a piece and hummed in delight at the taste. She tore off another piece and popped the morsel into her lover’s mouth.

“So good.”

Xian Lang chuckled. “Love, you keep eating like this and pretty soon you won’t be able to fit into your armor.”

“Well lucky for you, I don’t wear armor.” Mulan winked. She was the only exception in the Emperor’s guard that did not equip the distinctive breastplate and gauntlets. They proved to be a hindrance to her movements. The colors, however, she wore with great pride. She donned it wherever she went.

The former witch blushed and tugged lightly at her arm. They continued to walk down the market with Mulan snacking happily at her roast duck.

Seeing a group of children rushing towards them, Xian Lang stepped aside and raised their linked arms up to let the youngsters rush past them unscathed. Mulan remained unfazed as she chewed on her food.

The boisterous tykes, however, in the wake of their playfulness accidentally knocked down a young woman behind them. Whipping their heads around at the source of the disruption, the couple moved to lend the fallen woman assistance.

Mulan and Xian Lang bent down to gather the spilled fruits and vegetables from the ground.

“Are you ok, miss?” The officer asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” The mysterious woman perked up to address the person helping her. She was thrown off by the beautiful face staring back at her. The woman paused in her efforts as she momentarily forgot how to breathe. Overcome by the heavenly sight of thin eyebrows on top of soft, brown eyes; a small and delicately shaped nose; tender, pink lips; and smooth alabaster cheeks; the stranger’s heart soared. She felt her own cheeks heat up as she stared unashamed in front of the Emperor’s Guard.

“Miss? Are you sure you’re ok? Did you hit your head or something?”

“Y-yes I’m ok. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“I’m Hua Mulan. And this is Xian Lang.” She gestured to her partner, but the knocked person’s eyes refused to leave the younger woman’s.

“Hua Mulan...” she whispered, letting her name roll around on her tongue. “I’m Tung Fei.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tung Fei.” Mulan greeted warmly as she extended her hand.

Tung Fei gently grasped the offered limb and let herself be helped back to her feet by the officer. Her touch lingered on the soft skin of her hand.

Xian Lang just watched on, puzzled. Something uncomfortable began to gnaw at her heart as she took note of the other woman still holding her lover’s hand, despite already on her feet. The former witch grimaced. The thought of pelting all the soiled goods back at the stranger very enthralling. This broad was nothing compared to her warrior. Her long brown hair shone an ugly shade in the sunlight and her eyes glimmered with deviance instead of radiance like Mulan’s. Her nose widened at weird curves at the base and she wanted nothing more than to wipe off the hideous smirk on her overly red lips.

“I must admit. I had not known there were such alluring, stunning women employed in the Emperor’s Guard.” She smirked flirtatiously, still holding her hand.

Mulan cluelessly laughed along. “I’m the only one for now. But you can join, too! I’d be more than happy to train you and establish a regiment of women warriors, such as myself and my partner over here.” Xian Lang was glaring daggers at the other woman, but neither one was noticing. With just a flick of her wrist, she wouldn’t be their problem anymore.

Tung Fei giggled. “I’m afraid I possess no such skills or talent like you.”

“Oh, it comes with practice and discipline. I’ve spent all my life honing my skills and I’m still pushing the boundaries of what I can do.”

“Is that so?” She arched her eyebrow mischievously. “Perhaps one day, you could show me what you’re capable of...” The broad bit her lip as her eyes roamed the entirety of Mulan.

“Sure! I wouldn’t mind, but you’d have to stop by after training hours-“

“Tung Fei!”

The other woman reluctantly pulled away. She gave her approaching father a small bow.

“Commander Tung!”

“Hua Mulan!” The officers greeted with a bow. “I see you met my daughter, Tung Fei.”

“I have. She’s quite lovely and I was just telling her that she could become a great warrior like us if she were to be interested in joining.”

Commander Tung bellowed in laughter and threw an arm around his daughter’s shoulders. “Perhaps. But I would much rather she be out of harm’s way and marry someone worthy of her. At one point, I thought it would be you.”

Mulan nodded regretfully, remembering the time when she lived a lie during the war.

“Oh father...” Tung Fei consoled. “That’s quite all right.”

She smirked coyly at Mulan. “It’s a shame we never got to marry because you are very beautiful. I’ve no doubt that I would have made a good wife to you.”

“Nonsense!” Mulan waved her off. “I’m sure you’d make a good wife to a worthy man or woman.”

Tung Fei laughed and brushed a lock of hair past her ears. “My my. I hadn’t known the savior of China was this... charming.”

Xian Lang’s knuckles began to crack. There was no way Mulan was this oblivious. Subtly turning one of her hands into a talon, she quietly pierced some of the fruits and vegetables in her grip. A satisfying smile was brought to her lips as she imagined she was crushing Tung Fei instead.

“You would make a good wife to anyone, my daughter. Anyone would be fortunate to have you. Now come, there’s much more of the palace to see. Mulan, Xian Lang, please excuse us.” Commander Tung politely bowed before relieving the items from the couple.

“Farewell, Hua Mulan~!” Tung Fei parted in a singsong voice.

Mulan waved back at the retreating figures. When she turned back to her lover, she was alarmed to find her missing. Doing a quick scan, the warrior spotted her a ways ahead.

“Xian Lang! Wait!” Jogging, she caught up to the older woman but the latter paid her no attention. A frown was present on the former witch’s face as she avoided the warrior’s gaze.

“Hey...” Mulan reached out and gently placed her hand on her lover’s arm, stopping them in their tracks. “Is everything all right?”

“She was trying to seduce you.”

“What?”

“She was trying desperately to seduce you! How could you not have noticed that?”

Mulan recoiled as she thought back to the interaction that had taken place not one minute ago. Her eyes widened slightly as she began to see vividly the other woman’s advances. Guilt engulfed her as she did nothing to stop it and worse, it hurt Xian Lang.

“I’m so sorry. I hadn’t realized.”

“Even when she would not let go of your hand?”

Mulan shrugged sheepishly. “I know this will sound strange but, would you believe me if I said I was accustomed to others holding my hand?”

The look Xian Lang was shooting her demanded answers fast. “I beg your pardon?”

“Back in basic training, Cricket would often reach for my hand when we slept in the barracks. I would retract carefully, but he’d always find it again. So, I would just let him. That, and Yao would also try to cuddle me or Cricket. It wasn’t very pleasant, sleeping with those two. Or, with men in general.”

“I see.”

“Xian Lang, I really am sorry I didn’t notice.”

The former witch relented. She grabbed Mulan’s hand and laid kisses on every inch of skin where Tung Fei tainted it.

“I’m sorry I got jealous.”

“I’m sorry I upset you.”

The warrior pulled her lover in to kiss her fiercely and deeply in the middle of the market. Citizens stared, some in disgust, as they witnessed the two women, one being the savior of China and the other being an exiled sorceress, openly show their affection for one another. But, the couple paid no mind. They were too wrapped up in their passion to care.

“I love you and only you, Xian Lang. You’re the only one who will ever bear my heart.”

“I love you, too, Hua Mulan. I’m all yours.”

Arms snaked around the other tighter for a warm embrace. Mulan rested her head on the crook of her lover’s shoulder and peppered it with kisses, trailing up to brush the shell of her ear.

“Why don’t I make it up to you by showing you my skills and what I’m capable of in our bed?” She whispered low and suggestive. Xian Lang grinned and felt her body heat flare up. Grabbing her warrior’s hand, they raced back to their chambers; giggling excitedly the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. If there was anything you disliked or think that I could improve on, please let me know. I'll get to work on the next one and hopefully it'll be up this coming weekend. Until next time.


End file.
